Only I Am Missing
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: ¿Es el miedo y no el odio, el opuesto del amor? Desde el momento en que tu camino se había cruzado con el del capitán Levi, un intenso e irracional miedo se había apoderado de tu corazón. ¿Por qué al verlo sentías el irresistible impulso de correr hasta desaparecer del reflejo en sus sombríos ojos? ¿Y que era aquello que lo había hecho elegirte a ti como su nueva ayudante?


Sin siquiera registrar la forma de la piedra oscura que yacía ante sus ojos, él solo continuó parpadeando, respirando por reflejo y mirando el suelo entre sus piernas, incapaz de siquiera imaginar cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en la misma posición. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?

Por el dolor en su espalda, quizás días. ¿Pero cuántos? Era difícil mantener un registro de la realidad cuando se había caído en el fondo de la desesperación, tal y como él había caído al regresar de aquella expedición y ver el vestido floreado que había dejado sobre la cama antes de partir, como una bandera que le recordó aquello que su mente había suprimido hasta entonces.

"_Ella... No va a verlo jamás _."

Aquel vestido era una prenda única en el mundo. Aunque la gente pudiese decir que tan solo era un vestido beige sacado de cualquier tienda de la ciudad, él había elegido ese con el mayor de los cuidados de entre cientos y cientos similares, tomando el que tenía mejor corte y mejor tela. Él mismo había seleccionado cada hilo y aguja que luego había utilizado para bordar, con sus propias manos, cada pequeña flor, siguiendo cuidadosamente el patrón que había dibujado en su cabeza y guardando dentro de esos hilos cada uno de los deseos que quería cumplir junto a la persona que llevaría el vestido. Luego, cuando varios meses habían pasado y el bordado estuvo completo, él había elegido el jabón más aromático y suave para lavar el vestido con delicadeza y así darle un intenso pero elegante perfume floral, adecuado para la persona a la que deseaba entregárselo.

¿Cuánto había imaginado una y otra vez lo bella que ella luciría con esa prenda puesta? ¿Cuántas veces había planeado minuciosamente el momento en que él entregaría aquel regalo, fantaseando con la expresión que ella pondría al verlo? ¿Cuánto disfrutarían haciendo el amor mientras ella aun lo llevase puesto?

Aunque otra persona hubiese pensado que aquella planeación, trabajo y detallismo resultasen excesivos para algo tan simple como regalar un vestido, aquella "simple" prenda de vestir simbolizaba para él algo que no podía describir con palabras. Al ver a esa mujer vistiendolo, sería como verla aceptar con orgullo todos los sentimientos que él había derramado en esos hilos, en esas pequeñas flores coloridas que parecían llover sobre la tela.

Pero ahora ese vestido no era más que una siniestra burla; un recordatorio cruel de que todo lo que él alguna vez quisiera simplemente le sería arrebatado apenas sus dedos lo hubiesen alcanzado. Porque él no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente rápido, ni lo suficientemente listo para tomar una decisión acertada, o simplemente, porque él no era digno de desear algo distinto al miserable confinamiento que es la vida dentro de los muros.

_—Sin importar cuánto luchamos por ser libres, estas cadenas nos mantienen atados al suelo, y estos muros no nos dejan ver el horizonte... Pero ahora que estás aquí, creo que algo puede cambiar… Tu eres el héroe que nos librará de los titanes. _

Al levantar la mirada y ver el vestido cubierto de polvo sobre la cama deshecha, no pudo sentir más que una punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho.

Él le había jurado a Erwin Smith y a sí mismo que no se arrepentiría de ninguna de las decisiones que tomase desde aquel día tormentoso en donde sus acciones habían llevado a sus amigos a la muerte, pero justo ahora, al ver todos sus sueños, sus sentimientos y sus esperanzas desperdiciados una segunda vez, le resultaba extremadamente difícil cumplir con su juramento. A duras penas se sentía con fuerzas para respirar, mucho menos podía siquiera esbozar la idea de salir de esa habitación que él mismo había destruido en medio de su ira, y enfrentarse a la realidad que le esperaba fuera de esa puerta cerrada.

¿De verdad él era tan fuerte como sus camaradas creían? ¿Lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir esa promesa de obtener la libertad por la cual ellos muchas veces entregaban sus vidas?

Si ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a la mujer a quien más había amado… ¿Realmente podría cumplir una promesa que parecía tan imposible?

Lentamente bajó la cabeza, apoyando la frente en sus manos entrelazadas ante él mientras sus piernas flexionadas servían de apoyo para sus brazos. El pantalón de su uniforme aún estaba manchado con la sangre de ella, pero ni siquiera lograba sentirse preocupado por ello. Si acaso, saber que se trataba de su sangre tan solo aumentaba su desesperación, una de la cual ni sus otros compañeros, y ni siquiera el mismísimo Erwin Smith eran capaces de sacarlo.

_"¿Qué se supone que haré ahora sin ella?" _

...

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta apenas lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, pero solo lograron transformar su sordo dolor en ira, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos. ¿Por qué debían seguir molestándolo? ¿Por qué era tan difícil para todos en ese maldito mundo entender que ya no deseaba tener que obligarse a salir de ese agujero al que había sido lanzado? Estaba seguro de que la maldita humanidad había logrado sobrevivir durante cien años, así que estaba también muy seguro de que realmente no necesitarían una basura como él para salvarse ahora.

...

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada un par de veces.

—¡Seas quien seas, lárgate de aquí antes de que te saque la mierda a patadas!

Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su ira. Tras la muerte de Isabel y Farlan, él creyó que sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que ese mundo cruel pudiese mandarle, pero ahora mismo a duras penas podía contener sus propias emociones; si ese maldito Kenny no hubiese sido tan buen maestro, estaba seguro de que en ese instante estaría desecho en llanto amargo y humillante.

… Si tan solo fuese capaz de derramar una lágrima, ¿Sería capaz de sentirse un poco mejor?

Hubo silencio tras la puerta, y al mover la mirada hacia ella pudo ver en la rendija entre el suelo y la madera como un par de sombras se movían para desaparecer hacia un lado. La persona que había tocado se había ido.

"_Al fin solo _." Pensó al apoyar la cabeza de nuevo en sus manos, pero no se sintió más aliviado por ello.

Él, que desde el momento de su nacimiento se había aferrado a la vida como un parásito, solo recordaba haber deseado morirse pronto dos veces en su vida: Cuando su madre había comenzado a pudrirse en una cama asquerosa en una choza arruinada, y ahora, que yacía encerrado en aquella habitación con lo único que quedaba como recuerdo de esa mujer.

_De su mujer. _

"_¡Maldita sea! _" Gritó para sus adentros al darle un golpe con su puño a la piedra de la cual se apoyaba. Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de recuperar su cuerpo para, al menos, darle un funeral digno en donde sus familiares y él realmente pudiesen despedirse sin tener su vida o la de sus otros compañeros en riesgo por culpa de aquellos malditos demonios gigantes detrás de los muros. Y siguiendo el hilo de sus recuerdos sin poder evitarlo, sus dientes se apretaron hasta crujir cuando el fulminante dolor en su pecho y las náuseas regresaron al remembrar el último recuerdo que tenía de ella, su rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras extendía la mano hacia él, en un intento desesperado por salvarse.

**_—¡Levi, por fav-…!_**

La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada suavemente de nuevo, pero esta vez él no logró tener tanto control sobre sí mismo.

**_—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decir que quiero estar solo, maldito pedazo de mier-...?!_**

Las palabras de Levi se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al darse cuenta de que, al abrir la puerta de sopetón, no había nadie detrás de ella más que el empapelado verde oscuro del pasillo, iluminado por un crepitante candelabro colgado a la pared. ¿... Acaso estaba perdiendo la maldita cabeza y…?

Repentinamente algo pequeño golpeó suavemente contra uno de sus costados.

—... Caramelos.

Sorpresa llenó la expresión hasta ahora furibunda del hombre, bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con una figura mucho más pequeña que la suya presionando algo que parecían ser pequeñas bolitas de algo envuelto en papel.

La mano pequeña que las sujetaba pertenecía a una niña que él había visto muchas veces alrededor del cuartel desde que Erwin lo había llevado a la Legión; una niña que ahora miraba a cualquier parte menos al rostro mientras mantenía los supuestos caramelos pegados a su camisa.

—Toma. Son un... Agradecimiento.

Aunque él ya tenía suficiente tiempo en la milicia como para tener una idea de la función de cada cosa y persona en ese cuartel, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de los detalles con respecto a esa criatura ante sus ojos. A duras penas sabía que vivía en un lugar cercano al cuartel y que, por circunstancias que él desconocía y sinceramente le habían importado poco hasta ahora, el capitán Erwin Smith y su jefe, el comandante Keith Shadis, le permitían a aquella niñita moverse a sus anchas por la base, dándole a él y a los demás soldados la oportunidad de encontrarsela casi a diario correteando por algún pasillo, ayudando en la cocina junto a Nanaba o brincando en charcos de lodo junto a Hange Zoë, alimentando, acariciando o ayudando a acicalar a los caballos, limpiando junto a los soldados raso el establo o comiendo un poco de las raciones de Mike Zacharius o del mismísimo Erwin Smith mientras charlaba sonriente durante las comidas de cualquier día común y corriente.

A su parecer, ella era como una especie de mascota entre los soldados, quienes normalmente guardaban un espacio para ella entre los bancos del comedor, aceptaban jugar a las escondidas durante los recesos o le traían dulces y juguetes de sus hogares durante sus días de baja. Y a veces incluso la había visto leyendo libros y recibiendo sencillas lecciones de matemáticas e historia dentro de la oficina del Segundo al Mando, acompañándolo y ayudándolo entre sus largas sesiones de papeleo.

… Ahora que lo pensaba, él no recordaba haber cruzado más de dos o tres palabras con ella, pues aunque era una rareza que una niña que nada tenía que ver con ellos estuviera merodeando por una base militar como una ratoncita, al final le importaba un comino mientras no le resultase una molestia a él o a sus compañeros. Y hasta ahora no lo había sido: La niña parecía tener miedo de él y casi siempre evitaba siquiera pasar por el mismo lugar en donde él se encontraba desde que se habían visto por primera vez. Naturalmente era una sorpresa verla tener suficiente valor ahora como para tocar su puerta y entregarle algo cuando antes _literalmente _rehuía de su presencia, como si él fuese un gato hambriento dispuesto a comérsela a la primera oportunidad.

Sin embargo, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verla de cerca por primera vez, podía notar algo que hasta ahora simplemente había dejado pasar: Su apariencia era la de uno de esos niños que se conseguían medio muertos en la calle en la Ciudad Subterránea. La ropa de varón roída, vieja, manchada y de mas tallas que la de ella colgaba desacomodada y atada con cuerdas para ceñirlas a su flacucho cuerpo. Y por si fuera poco, un enorme moretón cubría su ojo derecho, hinchado y deformado tras haber recibido un golpe recientemente.

—... ¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu ojo, mocosa? —fue lo primero que él preguntó tras un instante de silencio.

No solo su ojo había recibido daño, sino que también sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre seca y habían moretones y rasguños en cada parte de su cuerpo que yacía descubierto bajo aquella camiseta sucia. Su cabello estaba enredado y cubierto de polvo y todo indicaba que había sido apaleada pocas horas antes, pero su expresión serena mientras volvía a empujar los caramelos contra él le decía que fuese lo que fuese que había pasado, no era algo que ella tuviese intenciones de mencionarle. A pesar de que la veía casi a diario, era la primera vez que notaba su expresión tan seria, pues ella casi siempre lucía tranquila o sonriente al pasearse por los alrededores junto a Erwin.

—Tienes hambre, ¿Verdad?... Has estado allí dentro mucho tiempo —preguntó la niña con voz débil, sin levantar la mirada para verlo a la cara ni por un momento. Su forma de hablar resultaba un poco extraña para él, pues sus palabras sonaban torpes y maleducadas, y al abrir la boca para pronunciar las palabras, él podía notar que le faltaban unos cuantos dientes de leche que probablemente habían salido volando cuando había sido golpeada, pues sus encías aún sangraban ligeramente—. Estos… Estos caramelos saben bien. Son un regalo.

Ella insistió, pero al ver que él no tomaba el supuesto regalo tras algunos segundos de espera, la niña soltó un sonido similar a un bufido antes de dejar las bolitas dulces a un lado, en lo que parecía ser una pila de cosas que él no había notado hasta entonces: Flores, pedazos de otros dulces cubiertos por papel, pelotas de tela pintada, piedras del río cercano a la base y hojas de distintas formas y colores…

—¿Qué…? —sus palabras fallaron por un momento, inseguro de lo que veía— ¿Qué es toda esta mierda?

—Regalos... Como agradecimiento.

Ella insistió con esas palabras, y él frunció el ceño al preguntarse brevemente si ella siquiera sabría qué significaba en primer lugar. Sin embargo no hubo necesidad de que él le preguntase, pues la niña se encargó de aclarar sus dudas con sus siguientes palabras.

—Alguien me dijo que los héroes salvan personas si a cambio las personas les agradecen… Y alguien también me dijo que tú eres el héroe que nos librará de los titanes.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del soldado en el instante en que su mente, destrozada por varios días de reclusión, superpuso la voz de la mujer por la que sufría sobre la de la niña que al fin se dignó a verlo con su único ojo sano, haciendo que se sintiese como atravesado por aquella obscura pupila cuando agregó:

—… Si no sales de esa habitación, ¿Quién va a salvarnos de ellos?

… Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a aquella niña de cerca, pero ahora que la tenía a solo medio brazo de distancia, era imposible para él no fijarse en aquel detalle del que hasta ahora, no había caído en cuenta.

Podría ser que solo fuese una jugarreta de su malograda mente… Pero estaba casi seguro de que, de tener la misma edad, la mujer por la cual sufría hubiese sido **_idéntica_**a la niña que en silencio levantaba un poco la cabeza para verlo de vuelta con su único ojo sano, brillante y de mirar intenso bajo la luz de las llamas, como si estuviese esperando algo mucho más grande de lo que él realmente creía poder dar mientras usaba una palabra que _esa mujer _decía demasiado a menudo.

**_Salvación._**

Sin embargo cuando él no mostró reacción alguna a sus palabras, el ojo expectante pareció endurecer su mirada, como si estuviera decepcionada… Tal y como _esa mujer _le hubiese visto si fuese capaz de presenciar el estado en que él había quedado tras la partida de una "simple soldado" más.

Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, pero la niña no pareció consciente de ello, apartando la mirada de regreso a cualquier lado en un suspiro.

—Ya veo —dijo secamente, sin ser consciente de la perturbación del hombre, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse por el solitario pasillo—. No fue suficiente...

Uno de sus pies cojeaba ligeramente pero ella ni siquiera soltaba un quejido. Levi se preguntó si en algún momento él había lucido tan lamentable como ella cuando aún era un niño. Y sin embargo era ella la que parecía tener lástima de él y su dolor, tanto como para haberle estado llevando todas esas cosas en el suelo e incluso haberse atrevido a tocar su puerta y enfrentarse a su ira cuando nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo solo para intentar obligarlo a reaccionar, como si él realmente fuese alguna clase de Dios caprichoso que necesitase de ofrendas para empezar a escuchar las plegarias.

¿Tan grande era su descontrol que incluso una niña como ella se había dado cuenta y se había visto en la necesidad de hacer algo?

—... Espera, mocosa.

La niña detuvo su paso, girándose para ver el suelo entre ambos con desgano mientras se sorbía un moco sanguinolento, secándose el rastro rojizo bajo la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—¿De donde sacaste esos caramelos?

—... Los robé —ella respondió con calma, como si no fuese consciente o no le importase en lo más mínimo el castigo que el hurto conllevaba.

—¿Es por eso que estás toda golpeada?

La niña no respondió. Su ojo izquierdo se movió ligeramente a un lado y Levi supo que había dado en el blanco. Después de todo, los niños a diferencia de los adultos eran francos en todos los sentidos, incluyendo en mentir.

—¿Por qué robaste esto para mi? ¿Acaso tenías ganas de recibir una paliza o algo?

—... Esa soldado que siempre estaba contigo en las comidas y los descansos me daba caramelos cuando me veía. Sus caramelos eran los mejores —tras un instante, la niña pareció ver conveniente hablar con la verdad, siempre mirando al suelo y nunca al rostro de su interlocutor como unos instantes antes, casi como si ya no tuviese la necesidad de repetir una acción temeraria como esa—. Yo lo vi: Ella también te daba caramelos, ¿No es así? Pero Erwin me dijo que ella ya no volverá… Y supuse que era por eso que ya no querrías salir de la habitación, por lo que decidí traerte más caramelos y regalos.

La sorpresa volvió a dibujarse por un instante en el rostro del hombre, mirando aquellas bolitas envueltas en papel que yacían en la pequeña pila de objetos junto a la puerta de su habitación. Él nunca hubiese podido reconocer los caramelos, pues aquella mujer siempre se los entregaba sin envoltorio alguno mientras él la regañaba por gastar el miserable sueldo de soldado en cosas tan idiotas como dulces.

—Dentro de un tiempo tendré la edad suficiente para unirme al cuerpo de reclutas y luego entraré a la legión, así que Erwin me permite estar aquí por ahora… Mientras he estado aquí, he escuchado a muchos decir que eres la única esperanza para la humanidad; que eres más fuerte que cientos de soldados y que eres capaz de hacerlo todo mejor que los demás… Ellos dicen que eres el único que puede sacarnos de estos muros. Y si eso es cierto, quiero unirme a la legión y ayudarte a hacerlo.

La niña, luciendo inconforme por alguna razón, continuó hablando como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación con el suelo en vez de con él, haciendo que el ceño de Levi se frunciera un poco más. Por su apariencia menuda y débil, él había asumido que era varios años más joven de la edad que ella decía tener, pero si tan solo faltaba poco tiempo para poder unirse a los reclutas entonces debía tener casi doce años, a pesar de lucir mucho más pequeña.

—Estás molesto porque esa soldado que siempre estaba contigo no regresó, ¿Verdad? —preguntó ella tras un instante—. Yo tambien lo estoy... Ella era amable conmigo, pero Erwin siempre dice que llorar por las personas que mueren luchando contra los titanes tan solo los deshonra porque ellos fueron más valientes que nosotros y prefirieron morir antes que quedarse aquí... Encerrados en estos muros.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, observando fijamente como los pequeños puños sucios y lastimados de la niña se apretaban con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo, a pesar de que su rostro permanecía impasible.

—Yo no puedo dejar que sigas encerrado. Aún si estás triste o enojado por no recibir caramelos de ella, la verdad es que no importa cuanto permanezcas encerrado, ella no regresará para darte caramelos. En cambio las personas que vivimos y queremos ser libres aun necesitamos de tu fuerza, o quedaremos atrapados en este lugar para siempre. Así que si tengo que hacerlo, robaré caramelos todos los días para dártelos… A cambio de que salgas y sigas luchando por nosotros.

...

_"...Vaya mocosa más insolente." _

Una parte de Levi pensó eso al notar que, en resumen, ella pensaba que sencillamente podría comprar su fuerza con caramelos y utilizarlo como un arma viviente hasta obtener lo que deseaba. Pero… ¿No era exactamente lo mismo que hacía Erwin con él?

Sí, aunque de forma más sutil y con su propio consentimiento. Esta niña en cambio hablaba sin pelos en la lengua. Ella tenía una meta, lo necesitaba a él para cumplirla y como él no parecía querer cooperar, sin importarle nada, ella había reunido un valor mucho más grande que ella misma, había tocado su puerta y le había reclamado en su cara el comportamiento caprichoso e inaceptable que él estaba demostrando a pesar de ser alguien que —ella seguramente suponía— era un héroe legendario entre los soldados e incluso entre los humanos; un dios o un demonio capaz de cumplir deseos.

Si, ella era realmente insolente y merecía que él le diese una paliza, pero no concebía estar molesto por ello; ella tan solo hablaba con la sinceridad de una niña incapaz de comprender los complicados sentimientos de los demás y por ende, de sentir verdadera empatía o lástima por él, que era la razón por la cual había estado evitando salir de su habitación por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Si ya se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por no ser capaz de detener la autocompasión que lo embargaba al pensar en todos los sueños que habían muerto junto a esa mujer, no sabía si sería capaz de tolerar la mirada compasiva de sus camaradas al salir de esas cuatro paredes, pues todos sabían que él realmente había estado enamorado de ella… Tanto como para haber considerado la idea de vivir una vida juntos por encima de entregarla a la lucha de la humanidad. Y eso era algo deshonroso para alguien en su posición, que había jurado entregar su corazón y su vida a la lucha. Alguien que había hecho promesas a personas mucho más importantes que él o que esa mujer.

Sin embargo, la niña había logrado lo que ningún otro adulto en los últimos días: Hacer que se diera cuenta de la forma estúpida en la que se estaba comportando; anteponiendo sus sueños rotos y su dolor por encima de los de la humanidad entera; de todos aquellos que habían perdido a sus seres queridos y sus propios sueños antes y al igual que él. ¿Tal vez por eso la niña lo había visto tan decepcionada unos segundos atrás? Probablemente eso también la había empujado a dejar de lado su temor hacia él y acercarse, en un intento torpe de hacerlo entrar en razón y recordarle que su vida y su fuerza ya no le pertenecían a él solamente, sino a muchos otros que como ella, deseaban dejar de vivir encerrados dentro de aquellas jaulas de piedra, encadenados como animales.

—... Caramelos, ¿Eh? —él masculló cínicamente tras un instante, pensando que tal vez la niña no quería decir cosas tan complicadas, pero él las proyectaba en ella en un intento desesperado de salir del maldito agujero en donde había estado retorciéndose durante los últimos días—. Si… Puede decirse que estuve encerrado durante este tiempo solo por unos caramelos.

—¿Entonces…? —insistió la niña con su pregunta inicial, inocente de los pensamientos del hombre con el cravat en el cuello—, ¿Si le traigo caramelos, continuará luchando?

—Tch… No lo haré porque me lo pidas. Tan solo comenzaba a sentirme asfixiado en ese cuarto lleno de polvo —respondió casi con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos ante ella al retomar su conocida actitud dura. Tampoco era como si fuese a permitir que una mocosa lo tratase con tanto descaro y se saliese tranquilamente con la suya, por más que estuviese deprimido y ella tuviese razón—. Pero dejando de lado eso, es muy estúpido de tu parte creer que podrías entrar a la Legión de Exploración y luchar a mi lado, si es que eres tan débil como luces.

La niña continuó mirando hacia la madera del pasillo, pareciendo apenas irritada con la respuesta recibida al torcer el gesto pero eligiendo permanecer en silencio. De nuevo, Levi pensó al ver su expresión que se le hacía demasiado parecida a aquella mujer. Tal vez por ello sintió la inesperada necesidad de decir algo más.

—En primer lugar, ¿Por qué una mocosa como tú querría entrar en la legión de exploración? Aun cuando eres consciente de que las personas pierden su vida en este lugar... ¿Acaso tienes algún deseo suicida o algo así?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, el único ojo sano fijo en el suelo, con el rostro tan inexpresivo que él pensó que no le había escuchado. Sin embargo, cuando él estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para repetir su pregunta, la niña volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo al rostro, causando que el escalofrío que él había tomado como casualidad volviera a recorrerle el cuerpo entero cuando esa pequeña pupila negra y brillante se clavó en él, absorbiendo su imagen mientras una chispa parecía encenderse dentro al responder unas palabras que él no pudo entender.

—… Hay unas promesas que debo cumplir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Los tímidos tienen miedo antes del peligro; los cobardes, durante el mismo; los valientes, después". _

**—Jean Paul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando eras muy niña, al igual que muchos otros niños de tu edad, tenías miedo de cosas inexistentes como los fantasmas y los monstruos.

En tu mente ingenua los armarios, el espacio bajo las camas, los bosques siniestros y las aguas profundas eran lugares a los que temer, pues eran allí donde supuestamente los monstruos come-humanos, los fantasmas siniestros y los seres infernales residían, acechando a incautos para arrastrarlos a sus guaridas y devorarlos dolorosamente. Las sábanas, los adultos y la luz de las velas o el sol eran las mejores armas para mantenerlos alejados de ti, y la noche era el momento en que ellos se volvían más peligrosos.

Sin embargo, los adultos a tu alrededor siempre parecían divertirse y desestimar tus palabras cuando escuchaban tus historias sobre el monstruo con manos de tijera que vivía bajo tu cama aún así. No parecían tomarse en serio tu miedo al demonio escondido detrás de la puerta del armario, ni siquiera te prestaban atención cuando les hablabas de los ojos rojos que los acechaban al cruzar por los bosques embrujados y aunque habías escuchado a varios de ellos hablar sobre ciertos monstruos gigantes, ninguno de ellos sonaba realmente preocupado por ello, como si no fuesen más que un mito o las fantasías inofensivas de una niña como tú.

Pero tanto ellos como tú habían sido ingenuos al creer que esos monstruos, al igual que los fantasmas o los demonios, no eran más que mentiras. Habían sido idiotas al haber sentido miedo por cosas mucho mas tontas hasta entonces… Porque nunca habían conocido a los verdaderos monstruos; aquellos que se escondían detrás de las murallas que los habían mantenido encerrados durante cien años. Solo cuando uno de esos monstruos gigantes estuvo frente a ti, demostrando su inmunidad a las sábanas, a la luz e incluso devorando a los adultos frente a tus ojos como si no fuesen más que simples presas, fue cuando comprendiste que durante trece años de tu vida habías vivido creyendo en mentiras, atemorizada de falacias de cuento de hadas.

Los monstruos en verdad existían en ese pequeño e infernal mundo amurallado: Los titanes eran reales, sádicas bestias devorahombres que no podían ser combatidos por medios normales y que no sentían remordimiento alguno al despedazar con sus enormes dientes a un adulto aterrorizado, y mucho menos a un niño indefenso y asustado como tú.

Además, ellos solo podían ser combatidos por otros monstruos. Unos que ese mismo día pudiste ver en acción, volando por los suelos como negros pájaros infernales, clavando sus afiladas garras grises en las nucas de los titanes hasta hacer brotar espesa y roja sangre a chorros mientras rugían y maldecían mientras luchaban por matar y no ser matados por los titanes.

—… María, ¿Estás bien?

Tus recuerdos se detuvieron en seco ante la voz de uno de esos monstruos, y casi diste un salto de miedo al girarte para encontrarte con uno de esos monstruos con garras de acero justo a tu lado.

—Erwin… —intentando calmar tus alborotados nervios, sujetaste con fuerza la tela de tu roída camiseta, sorprendida de haberte perdido en tus pensamientos de semejante manera. No había sido tu intención recordar el día de aquella siniestra tragedia, pero tras haber recibido la noticia que aquel hombre te había dado tan solo un momento atrás, inmediatamente tus recuerdos sobre aquellos temibles seres luchando ante tus ingenuos ojos habían salido a flote en tu memoria—Yo… ¿Trabajaré para Levi?

El caballero que caminaba a tu lado por el amplio pasillo era tan alto que tenías que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su rostro. Sus largas piernas solo necesitaban dar un paso para recorrer la misma distancia que dos o tres pasos tuyos, pero aún así no dejabas de notar que intentaba caminar lento para no dejarte atrás, observandote curioso al notar la sorpresa en tu voz mientras le repetías lo que él había dicho en forma de una pregunta.

—Eso dije. Apenas fue ascendido a ese rango un par de semanas atrás, así que seguro va a necesitar una mano desde ahora en adelante. Por ello serás su asistente.

Erwin Smith, un joven estratega famoso entre los soldados por su frialdad, mente calculadora y aparente falta de corazón, había sido ascendido un mes atrás a Comandante de la Legión de Exploración tras la renuncia del antiguo comandante, Keith Shadis. Entre los soldados de la Legión que no le conocían, se rumoreaba que el despiadado comandante era capaz de estafar, chantajear, manipular y enviar a sus propios subordinados al mismo infierno con tal de cumplir con sus objetivos. Algunos de los soldados más antiguos decían que en el pasado, ese hombre malvado le había lavado el cerebro a varios hombres y mujeres para que se unieran a la Legión, y también habían rumores de que gracias a él, incluso algunos peligrosos criminales se codeaban entre los honorables pero subestimados soldados que eran parte de esa fracción militar.

Ese hombre… No, ese monstruo con forma de hombre tenía además una habilidad que le permitía codearse entre los humanos con facilidad; aparte de su atractiva apariencia, su carismática personalidad, su aguda inteligencia y su increíble habilidad con las palabras le habían llevado hasta donde estaba, una posición en la que podía disponer de las vidas de muchos.

Así como en ese momento estaba disponiendo de la tuya.

—Lo entiendo, realmente lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué yo? —preguntaste con sincera confusión, habiendo olvidado incluso preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían en ese momento. La noticia de haber sido escogida para trabajar ante nada más y nada menos que el cada vez más famoso "Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad" había dejado tu cabeza hecha un desastre—. No pude presentar el examen de admisión a los reclutas por lo que ocurrió en el muro María, y aún faltan varios meses para poder intentarlo...

—Él dijo que no necesitaba que fueras una militar aún —Erwin pareció citar las palabras de la persona por la cual discutían, y al parecer algo en tu rostro pareció delatar tu sorpresa al asumir aquello, sacándole una sonrisa divertida a tu compañero—. Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Creíste que había sido yo quien había tomado la decisión de darte ese trabajo?

—¿Estás diciendo que fue él mismo quien me eligió? —repetiste incrédula, deteniendo tus pasos sin darte cuenta para mirar al comandante como si estuviese diciendo algo simplemente absurdo.

La sonrisa gentil que recorrió el rostro del hombre al estirar una mano y palmear tu cabeza bien hubiese resultado tan extraña como un sol verde o una luna azul para cualquier otra persona que hubiese pasado cerca de ustedes dos en ese momento. No exagerabas al decir que el comandante Smith tenía fama como un monstruo entre soldados y civiles; después de todo, esas mismas manos que acariciaban con cariño tu cabello eran las mismas que se encontraban bañadas con la sangre de cientos de inocentes soldados que habían muerto siguiendo sus órdenes y luchando por sus ideales.

Él era un vivo ejemplo de aquella frase que decía algo así como que al luchar demasiado tiempo contra monstruos, uno termina convirtiéndose en uno… Pero incluso ese monstruo ante ti había sido más humano que muchos otros que habías conocido a lo largo de tu vida, y por ello, no lograbas sentir verdadero miedo hacia él.

—Felicidades. Aunque no será oficial en los registros hasta que no seas parte de la legión, de hoy en adelante eres la primera miembro elegida para formar parte del escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

El fuerte agarre que mantenías sobre la tela de tu camiseta se soltó con esas palabras, a pesar de que la expresión sorprendida en tu rostro no desapareció ni siquiera cuando él continuó caminando, tus pies moviéndose por inercia para seguirlo sin importar a donde te llevase. Pero eso estaba bien; tú habías elegido confiar en él desde hacía varios años atrás, y aunque algunas veces no habías logrado comprender todas las razones detrás de las decisiones que él tomaba, nunca olvidabas que él siempre tenía en mente un objetivo mayor; algo que tal vez podría perderse de vista para los demás en medio de la tragedia y el terror, pero que jamás se escapaba de la vista de esos ojos azules como el cielo despejado.

—… Gracias por darme esta oportunidad —terminaste por aceptar a pesar de que habían muchas más dudas que alegrías en el tono de tu voz—. Aunque no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que planeas obtener con esto…

—Solo una herramienta más para los planes que ambos tenemos para el futuro —él respondió justo cuando su recorrido llegó al fin hasta el patio de entrenamiento del cuartel de la Legión, sus lustradas botas marrones luciendo gigantescas en comparación a tus polvorientos zapatos de tela cuando te detuviste a su lado—. Considera esto parte de tu aprendizaje, y una especie de abreboca del entrenamiento en la academia.

—Entiendo... ¿Aún así seguirás dandome lecciones como hasta ahora, o habrá un cambio en nuestras rutinas?

—Enviaré a mi asistente a buscarte durante las tardes para que sigamos con las lecciones —Erwin colocó las manos detrás de su espalda, inclinando la cabeza para verte con esa inusual expresión gentil que solo los mas cercanos a él, como tú, podían ver a menudo—. Pero el resto de tu horario...

—Es algo que yo voy a decidir de ahora en adelante.

Aunque desde que tenías uso de razón tu cabeza había tenido severos problemas para organizar tus recuerdos y tus ideas en general, aún podías recordar con cierta claridad la mañana en la que el aquel entonces capitán Erwin Smith había llevado a tres jóvenes delincuentes que él había "reclutado" para unirse a la Legión de Exploración. Al igual que ellos, tú también habías sido "reclutada" por ese mismo capitán un par de años antes que ellos, y con cierta simpatía por haber pasado por circunstancias similares, habías visto desde la lejanía a aquel llamativo trío adaptarse al estilo de vida militar y a enfrentar el horror que era luchar contra los titanes.

De ese trío inicial, solo un joven había quedado con vida hasta ahora gracias a su, ironicamente, monstruosa fuerza y habilidad para la lucha. El mismo había salvado tu vida al aniquilar a un titán que había aparecido en las cercanías de tu hogar durante la caída del Muro María unos meses atrás: Levi, el hombre que en algún momento mientras estabas hablando con Erwin, se había detenido a tu lado para meterse en la conversación, era ahora conocido por ser un soldado con una fuerza equivalente a una brigada entera y el capitán de un escuadrón especial que el nuevo comandante había ordenado crear exclusivamente para él.

—…

Y también, aunque probablemente ninguno de los otros dos presentes lo sabía y tampoco entenderían porque, era una de las personas más atemorizantes que habías conocido durante tu corta vida.

—¿María? —habiendo retrocedido al menos dos pasos para alejarte de aquel que se había detenido a menos de treinta centímetros de ti, tus brazos y manos se movieron por inercia para rodear tu torso, tu rostro palideciendo notablemente y tus ojos clavándose alarmados en la figura bajita del hombre mientras la garganta se te secaba, haciéndote incapaz de siquiera decir una palabra o apartar la mirada lejos de él a pesar de que Erwin te había llamado.

—Parece que hubieses visto un maldito fantasma. ¿Es que acaso te asusté?

Su sola voz te causó escalofríos, tus brazos apretandose con más fuerza alrededor de tu torso mientras el lado racional de tu cerebro comenzaba a gritarle ordenes a tu aterrorizado cuerpo: Habla, muevete, relajate. ¿Por qué le tenías miedo en primer lugar? A duras penas recordabas haber cruzado algunas palabras con él poco tiempo después de que se había unido a la Legión, pero de nuevo tu mente era tan mala organizando los recuerdos y las ideas que ni siquiera recordabas que era lo que se había dicho en aquella conversación, o porque habían hablado en primer lugar. En cambio podías recordar nítidamente, como si acabase de pasar, la forma en que su negra silueta había volado sobre ti aquella tarde, sus hojillas brillando en la tenue luz anaranjada hasta lucir como si acabasen de salir del fuego, girando alrededor como un hechizo y picando la carne del enorme titán que había estado intentando atraparte para comerte durante la caída del muro María.

Podías recordar cómo había caído frente a ti, como un ángel que había sido expulsado del cielo; bañado en sangre que se evaporaba hasta rodear su cuerpo con humo mientras su respiración agitada resonaba como los resoplidos de una bestia que parecía estar a punto de devorar a una presa, los ojos oscurecidos por el humo, la sombra del atardecer moribundo y la sangre que aún no se había evaporado sobre su rostro. Y lo último que podías recordar de ese día antes de despertar en una carpa de la Legión bajo el cuidado de Erwin, era haberte desmayado delante del soldado Levi cuando el terror fue más de lo que tu cuerpo pudo soportar.

Desde entonces, simplemente no habías podido siquiera soportar su mirada sobre ti, mucho menos volver a cruzar palabras como en algún momento del pasado lo habían hecho. No estabas segura de si se trataba del trauma que te había ocasionado tener que enfrentarte a una inminente muerte al casi ser alcanzada por un titan, o si la apariencia del soldado Levi en aquel momento te había impresionado tanto que simplemente tu cerebro se había obsesionado con la idea de que así como había acabado con un monstruo diez metros más alto y grande que él como si fuese un juego de niños, él bien podría decidir matarte con uno solo de sus dedos.

—L-Lo… —pero fuese cual fuese la razón, sabías que demostrar miedo irracional a aquel que te había salvado la vida era por lo menos una enorme falta de respeto, y eso era algo que simplemente no podías permitirte delante del hombre que durante al menos tres años, había estado tomando parte de su valioso tiempo para enseñarte a ser una persona honorable como él. Así que apretando con fuerza la tela de tu camiseta para sostener las riendas de tus nervios, colocaste la mejor sonrisa apenada que lograste en el momento y fingiste mirarlo al rostro al poner tu mirada en el blanco cravat alrededor de su cuello—… Lo siento. Me tomaste por sorpresa, Levi.

—Deberías estar más pendiente de tus alrededores, mocosa. Los bocadillos preferidos de los titanes son los despistados como tú.

Luciendo tan impecable como desde la primera vez que le habías visto llegar a la legión, el recientemente nombrado líder de los soldados se cruzó de brazos frente a ti y Erwin, su expresión permanentemente encerrada entre la seriedad y la molestia como si jamás hubiese aprendido cualquier otra emoción. El cómo había logrado acercarse a ustedes sin que ustedes lo notasen hasta que estuvo junto a ambos probablemente se quedaría como un misterio.

—Tal y como te lo prometí, te he traído a María —Erwin habló mientras continuaba de pie a tus espaldas, una de sus grandes y callosas manos sujetando gentilmente tu hombro como si estuviese intentando calmar tu nerviosismo—. Ella ha aceptado ser tu asistente, así que todo está arreglado para que comiencen a trabajar juntos desde el momento en que lo indiques, Levi.

¿Acaso habías tenido la opción de negarte todo este tiempo? Fugazmente le enviaste una mirada reprochante a tu querido pero a veces manipulador protector, quien fingió no darse cuenta de ello mientras observaba a su subordinado, quien a su vez se cruzó de brazos y te observó pensativo, como si estuviese decidiendo que hacer contigo ahora que Erwin te había llevado ante él. ¿Tal vez se había arrepentido de elegirte como su asistente? No lo culpabas: Una civil harapienta que pasaba sus días vagando por los pasillos de la legión como si no tuviese una casa a la cual ir nunca podría ser la indicada para asistir en los deberes de un pulcro y disciplinado soldado como él.

—Bien. Comenzaremos ahora mismo —sin embargo él no te dio más tiempo para continuar orando porque hubiese cambiado de opinión al verte, perdiéndose la expresión nerviosa que recorrió tu rostro cuando volvió la mirada hacia Erwin—. ¿O necesitas algo más de ella?

—No realmente —tu corazón se hundió dentro de tu pecho. ¿No podrías volver a ver Erwin hasta que él te ordenase ir? Esta vez tu nerviosismo fue tan obvio que el comandante no tuvo de otra que enfrentarte, sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora a pesar de que claramente no funcionaría esta vez—. Pero probablemente la necesitaré conmigo para mañana en la tarde, así que no seas demasiado duro con ella hoy.

—Tch… Bien, como sea.

Oh, ese hombre que podía sonreirte con la misma facilidad en que acababa de meterte en un embrollo, un día sería tu propio fin si no tenías cuidado. Dándole un apretón a tu hombro como despedida mientras te pedía dar tu mejor esfuerzo, el comandante Smith dio media vuelta y desapareció por el mismo pasillo por el cual habían llegado hasta la entrada del patio de entrenamiento mientras tú lo seguías silenciosamente con la mirada, controlando a duras penas el impulso de correr tras él al ver su ancha espalda cubierta por las alas de la libertad alejándose de ti.

Solo en momentos como esos, en donde sus caminos tenían que separarse aunque fuese solo por un par de días, te sentías consciente de cuán dependiente te habías convertido de aquel hombre en quien nadie debería confiar si se valoraba la propia vida, porque él no tendría miedo de desechar incluso la vida de extraños como cercanos, y probablemente su propia vida, con tal de cumplir sus objetivos… Pero aún sabiendo todo eso y cosas mucho peores de él, eras incapaz de desconfiar de él. Después de todo, una promesa que ambos habían hecho mucho tiempo atrás era una de las pocas cosas que se mantenían dentro de tu flaqueante memoria, y te aferrarías a ella con la misma fuerza en la que aferraste tu muñeca para evitar alcanzar al comandante y huir de esta nueva y atemorizante situación en la que él te había metido.

—… ¿Acaso eres familia de Erwin?

Creíste que tu corazón se saldría de tu pecho cuando la voz del líder de los soldados se alzó lo suficiente para recordarte que él seguía allí, a tu lado y tal vez mucho más cerca de lo que te gustaría que estuviese, girandote para mirarlo entre asustada y sorprendida tras ahogar un grito.

—¿D-Disculpa?

—Me refiero a si es cierto ese rumor de que en realidad eres su hija bastarda.

Su voz sonó tan firme y segura como la recordabas desde la primera vez que le habías escuchado hablar al presentarse a los demás soldados el primer día de llegada. Era la voz del Capitán Levi la de alguien que parecía acostumbrado a dar órdenes irrevocables y proferir juramentos que nunca retiraba; la voz de un honorable militar, a pesar de que sus palabras vulgares le hicieran sonar como alguien con muy poca educación. Y sin embargo, era más su voz y la forma hostil en que te miraba al repetir la pregunta lo que te había tomado por sorpresa más que la pregunta en sí, haciendo que lo mirases en silencio mientras pensabas que responderle en primer lugar. ¿Estaba bien que le hablases de forma informal, como le hablabas a los demás soldados aparte de Erwin? ¿O ahora que empezarías a trabajar para él, debías dirigirte a él con respeto?

—Aunque ese no es mi maldito problema —no te habías dado cuenta del tiempo que habías tardado en responderle hasta que él se adelantó a llenar el silencio que se había formado sin que te dieras cuenta, notando como su rostro de expresión severa se había llenado de algo que se parecía al enojo—. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que…

—¿De verdad… Cree que me parezco a Erwin?

Cuando tu boca se abrió, tu propia voz decidió darle un trato respetuoso al hombre frente a ti, probablemente gracias al miedo que sentías de hacerlo enojar. De hecho no había sido tu intención responder a su pregunta con otra, pero era como si tu lengua hubiese decidido más rápido que tu mente que era lo que se debía hacer. Después de todo desde que habías llegado a la legión de exploración, desde los militares de más alto rango hasta los cadetes recién graduados habían esparcido cierto rumor para explicar porqué una niña civil se encontraba siempre alrededor de Erwin Smith: Decían que eras su hija, el producto accidental de una relación con una mujer desconocida que te había dejado a su cargo. Y aunque desde el principio habías encontrado algo graciosos a esos rumores —más aún cuando el propio Erwin jamás se había tomado la molestia de aclarar esos rumores pues ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con algunos mucho peores que ese—, que incluso el capitán Levi, que no parecía importarle la vida de otros fuera del trabajo, te preguntase sobre ello simplemente te había causado demasiada curiosidad.

¿Por qué se interesaría en ello? ¿Tal vez porque Erwin, la persona a la que claramente él estaba más apegado desde que había sido reclutado, estaba involucrado en ese rumor?

El capitán Levi no respondió, sólo te miró como si le hubiese molestado tu pregunta, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto y, comprendiendo con ello que sería mejor hablar si no querías hacerle molestar mas de lo que ya parecías haberlo hecho, apartaste la mirada al suelo al continuar elaborando tu idea.

—Lo siento… Solo tenía curiosidad. Muchas personas me han hecho esa pregunta desde que llegué, así que pensé que tal vez Erwin y yo nos parecemos físicamente.

—Ni por el infierno podrían parecerse. Si acaso, el aura sombría que los rodea es lo único que tienen en común —él respondió casi en un gruñido, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de tu parte. ¿Tú le parecías alguien sombría? De cierta forma esa opinión te había dolido—. Lo que digo es que me da escalofríos verlos estar siempre juntos cuando ni siquiera son familia.

—Mm… S-Supongo que tiene razón… —nerviosa y avergonzada al ver que no solo le resultabas alguien sombría, sino que además creía que había una relación extraña entre Erwin y tú, bajaste la cabeza y comenzaste a juguetear con el borde de tu vieja camiseta marrón, insegura de qué decirle para hacerle entender que no había nada retorcido entre el comandante y tú y que, por más que la gente creyese que él era un monstruo, él jamás había puesto ni pondría un dedo sobre ti—… Lo… ¿Siento?

—¿Es que acaso lo único que sabes decir son disculpas? —un chasquido de su lengua contra sus dientes y aquella pregunta fue lo que recibiste como respuesta, y al levantar el rostro para intentar ver si tus palabras le habían agradado según su expresión, te encontraste con que acababa de darse la vuelta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras que conectaban el interior del cuartel con el patio de entrenamiento, dándote la espalda—. Como sea, ya no perderé más tiempo en estas estupideces. Sígueme.

Tuviste que morderte el labio para ocultar la mueca de incomodidad que recorrió tu rostro al obedecer su orden y seguirlo entre pasos tambaleantes, preguntandote de nuevo qué demonios se estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese hombre al elegirte a ti, de entre todas las personas dentro de la Legión de Exploración, como su asistente. Aún si en efecto era como Erwin decía y él iba a necesitar a alguien que lo ayudase con la logística que conllevaba ser un capitán, ni siquiera estabas segura de saber todo lo necesario para ayudarlo cuando durante tres años lo único que habías hecho al ir a la legión era pasearte de un lado a otro tras Erwin como un cachorro perdido.

—Detente ahí en donde estás.

Tus pies se plantaron en seco sobre el suelo de tierra y polvo casi por instinto, su voz aún siendo demasiado firme e intimidante como para ignorarla con facilidad. Clavando tus ojos con alarma sobre la figura ante ti, observaste al capitán Levi girarse con movimientos serenos hacia ti, las manos colgando relajadas a los lados de su cuerpo como si estuviese solo y no pudiese notar la tensión que parecía querer llenarte el cuerpo conforme el tiempo pasaba y su expresión impenetrable no daba señales de querer demostrarte que era lo que estaba pensando al verte.

Para alguien como tú, que se había acostumbrado a tomar las reacciones de las personas a tu alrededor, por pequeñas que fueran, como guía para actuar a complacencia de otro, alguien cuyos ojos eran tan fríos como el acero de las espadas era lo mismo que estar en el infierno.

—Has estado algún tiempo en este lugar, incluso más que yo —el soldado se acercó con calma hasta que estuvo a poco más de medio metro de distancia, sus ojos recorriendo tu figura durante todo el trayecto—. Pero a pesar de que lo único que has hecho es husmear desde lejos, veo que al menos has aprendido a pararte firme de la forma correcta.

Tus ojos se abrieron en asombro cuando él lo apuntó. En efecto, te habías parado con los pies juntos, la espalda erguida y las manos pegadas a los muslos tal y como habías visto a los soldados hacer durante los entrenamientos durante los últimos años, pero no estabas segura de haber podido adoptar esa posición de forma inconsciente de haber sido otra persona quien te hubiese ordenado detenerte de la forma en que él lo había hecho.

—Imagino que sabes cómo saludar, ¿O es algo a lo que no has jugado mientras perdías el tiempo en este lugar? —ignorando el hecho de que él parecía molesto porque hubieses estado dentro de la legión sin hacer nada, e insegura de si aquello había sido una orden o una pregunta retórica nada más, levantaste tu puño derecho y lo colocaste sobre tu corazón mientras llevabas el izquierdo detrás de tu espalda, los ojos fijos en la expresión del hombre en una busqueda desesperada por algo en ella que pudiese decirte que estabas haciendo algo mal, a pesar de que no hubo muestra alguna de ello—. Y veo que has aprendido a ser obediente a pesar de ser una mocosa. No está mal… Te será de utilidad cuando entres a los reclutas y tengas que lidiar con el cabeza dura de Shadis.

Shadis. ¿Keith Shadis, el antiguo comandante antes de que Erwin fuese ascendido? Tragaste duro al comprender que él se había convertido en instructor del cuerpo de reclutas. Si había alguien casi tan aterrador para ti como lo era el capitán Levi, ese era el antiguo comandante. De hecho ni siquiera estabas segura de cómo había hecho Erwin para convencerlo en aquel entonces de permitirte andar a tus anchas por su cuartel, teniendo en cuenta de que te miraba como si fueses una escoria que él estaba dispuesto a borrar de su vista en el momento en que te separaras de Erwin lo suficiente.

—Erwin me dijo que planeas ir a presentar el examen de admisión del cuerpo de reclutas el próximo otoño —mientras hablaba, el capitán comenzó a caminar a tu alrededor a paso lento, sus botas levantando un poco de polvo cada vez que tocaban el suelo, demostrando el verdadero peso de su compacto cuerpo y la firmeza de cada una de sus pisadas—… Pero con esa apariencia tuya, lo que más podría ocurrir es que te confundan con una niña vagabunda que se coló hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Más tarde te daré instrucciones de como quiero que luzcas de ahora en adelante. Descansa.

Confundida por sus palabras, fuiste mucho más lenta al acatar su orden para cambiar de posición, preguntandote si es que en verdad lucías tan desaliñada como para que él pensase eso. No era como si tuvieses demasiadas opciones para vestir y a duras penas tenías oportunidad para ducharte y lavar tu ropa a diario, así que si estaba hablando de tu ropa…

¿Pero y si realmente se trataba de tu apariencia? ¿Había algo mal con tu rostro? No era como si eso en realidad fuese importante; sabías que los titanes no dejarían de comerse a una persona por su belleza, fealdad, juventud o vejez. Pero si era el pulcro y elegante capitán Levi quien lo decía, repentinamente te sentías extremadamente consciente e insegura de ello.

—Erwin también dijo que no fuese demasiado duro contigo hoy, así que me reservaré la verdadera iniciación para mañana —estando a espaldas tuyas y por lo tanto fuera de tu campo de visión, fue su voz aún más escalofríante al hablar mientras prácticamente podías sentir su mirada recorriendote. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando hacer contigo en medio del patio de entrenamiento?—. Y aunque ya es obvio que ambos se traen algo entre manos que no me van a decir, él me pidió que a cambio de convertirte en mi asistente, yo te entrene para que puedas entrar fácilmente en el cuerpo de reclutas y completar tu entrenamiento con seguridad, así que este será el primer y último día que seré suave contigo. Después de todo yo no entreno a muertos, y los muertos en este lugar son aquellos mediocres que reciben un trato suave.

Un nudo de nervios se formó en tu garganta. No estabas quejándote; si había una forma de asegurarse de que fueses una soldado excelente, esa sería siendo entrenada por el "Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad" aunque fuese en los preceptos más básicos. Hasta ahora el mismísimo Erwin Smith, un genio estratega, había estado enseñandote mucho sobre la teoría militar… Pero algo te decía que la clase de entrenamiento que recibirías de este hombre, que terminaba de rodearte para plantarse ante ti con expresión dura como el acero, no sería nada facil. Incluso desde ese momento podías notar que no era alguien que te perdonaría errores como Erwin muchas veces lo hacía por el simple hecho de ser una niña inexperta.

Algo te decía que días de dolor te aguardaban desde el momento en que él había puesto sus ojos sobre ti para ser su subordinada.

—No se y no me interesa en donde vives, pero cuando la trompeta de la mañana sea tocada en el cuartel, tú estarás plantada en este mismo patio todos los días sin falta. Intenta llegar un minuto después de que la trompeta empiece a sonar, y tendrás que quedarte parada en el patio frontal sin moverte hasta el mediodía, sin importar si llueve, hay sol, frío o calor —levantaste el rostro hacia él mientras la preocupación llenaba tu cabeza. Tú vivías lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Para poder llegar a la hora que él decía, mínimo tendrías que levantarte a las tres de la madrugada y correr como una posesa por todo el distrito de Trost—. ¿Alguna objeción?**_Podría hacerte venir aun mas temprano si ese es el caso._**

Estuviste a punto de gritar de miedo al ver la mirada psicótica que el recién nombrado capitán te mandó cuando se dio cuenta de aquello que ni siquiera habías alcanzado a decir, su cuerpo a solo centímetros de distancia y su cabeza inclinada hacia tu rostro, irguiéndose sobre ti y haciéndote caer en cuenta de que, a pesar de su corta estatura, seguía siendo al menos una cabeza más alto que tú.

—_N-N-No… N-No la hay… _—ni siquiera estabas segura de cómo habías hecho para encontrar tu propia voz en primer lugar, así que el odioso balbuceo que salió de tu boca fue la menor de tus preocupaciones cuando sentiste el sudor nervioso comenzar a correr por tus sienes.

—Eso supuse... También he visto que eres olvidadiza con respecto a las diferencias que hay entre los soldados como nosotros y la simple escoria como tú, así que de ahora en adelante tendrás que demostrar el mismo respeto que los soldados de bajo rango para todos nosotros —él retrocedió a su lugar original a medio metro de distancia después de unos segundos más de intimidación, sus ojos pequeños y gelidos como el metal de las espadas clavados en ti de tal forma que por más aterrorizada que estuvieses, simplemente no podías apartar la mirada—. Si tienes que dirigirte a un raso, incluso a los reclutas recien graduados, les llamaras "Soldado". Si en cambio tienes que referirte a los alto rango como Hange, Mike o a mi, tendrás que llamarnos "Capitán" o "Señor". Y toda esa insolencia que has hecho durante estos años al referirte a Erwin como si fuese igual a ti se acabó; de ahora en adelante él es el _"Comandante Erwin Smith" _para ti. ¿Entendido?

—E-Entendido…

—_¿Entendido que, basura? _—de nuevo sus ojos parecieron querer abrir un agujero en tu cabeza, y el terror te hizo tensar el cuerpo.

_—E-E-Entendido, C-C-Capitán… _

**—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡¿Es que tu cabeza está tan llena de mierda que no puedes hablar sin balbucear?!**

**—¡No, Capitán!**

**_—¡Entonces ve y corre doscientas vueltas por el patio si no quieres que te abra la cabeza para comprobarlo, escoria!_**

**_—¡Sí, Señor!_**

Comenzaste a correr más por el deseo de alejarte de ese hombre lo más pronto posible que por querer obedecer su orden realmente, y aunque el sol estaba atardeciendo y algo te dijo que no ibas a poder cumplir su orden hasta que la luna estuviese en el cielo y tus piernas desacostumbradas a semejante ejercicio comenzaron a dolerte alrededor de la décima vuelta, tuviste que recordarte a ti misma que Erwin te había puesto allí por una razón.

Había una promesa que ambos habían hecho cuando habían decidido que caminarían juntos por el mismo trecho. Una promesa a la que habías estado aferrándote con uñas y dientes cuando el futuro parecía incierto y cosas desesperanzadoras pasaban a tu alrededor. Algo que, por más que intentases explicarle al Le-... _Al capitán Levi_ o a cualquier otra persona que preguntase al respecto, jamás podrían comprender sin saber en qué circunstancias el encuentro entre ustedes se había dado.

—¡Estás aflojando el paso! ¡Si llegas a detenerte, juro que te pateare el trasero hasta que quede una marca de mi bota en tus nalgas!

**_—¡Si, señor!_**—exclamaste con la respiración jadeante y apretaste los dientes al recuperar el ritmo de tu trote. Apenas ibas por la vuelta número treinta.

Por cumplirle a Erwin Smith… Y por cumplirle a esas otras personas a quienes les habías hecho promesas en el pasado, habías recorrido infinidades de infiernos antes, estabas dispuesta a recorrer pacientemente el infierno que ese monstruo que llamaban Levi seguramente tenía preparado para ti ahora, y gustosamente arderías en cualquier otro infierno que viniese después.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Hola. No se que decir aquí mas que lamentarme de lo molesta que puede ser una idea mía cuando se me mete en la cabeza. Esta historia ha sido una idea tan molesta como los pajaros carpinteros de Twistos desde hace 3 años, y hoy he decidido que ya es hora de deshacerse de ella de una vez y por todas: Publicando una historia que se perderá entre los verdaderos fics que valen la pena, los de otras ships, otros personajes y otros escritores mucho MUCHO mejores que yo.

En pocas palabras, lo que quiero decir es que, si bien antes he escrito historias para agradarme tanto a mi como a mis lectores, esta vez solo estoy escribiendo porque NECESITO sacarme esto del sistema a ver si ya pued continuar con lo demas en santa paz.

Aún así, si con todo y este berriche quieres leer, te advierto una cosa: Esta será una historia de romance, pero uno que si entrecierras los ojos y miras bien es toxico alv. Mi OC/Reader aún es menor de edad en esta parte de la historia y Levi es un tipo casi en sus 30 años, así que empezando por ahi la cosa se va a poner digna de cambiar el rating de la historia mas adelante. Por favor, ten en cuenta esto.

Que Dios se apiade de tu alma y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Kurenai Lukia.


End file.
